I'm sorry
by misshansson96
Summary: Gilbert being the one Elizveta always turns to when she's not happy or need help, but she can't see him in another way then a friend...human names used, T to be safe, if you review enough I may continue: If you think it's good that is :


**I'm sorry**  
><strong>that I bought you roses to tell you that I like you<strong>

_Gilbert stood at the doorstep, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door, then he quikcly laid the red roses down in front of the door and run away to hide. The door swung open as a brown haired girl stepped out and saw the red roses, she read the little note and frowned at it before she closed the door without taking the flowers. Gilbert felt his heart drop._

**I'm sorry  
>That I was raised with respect not to sleep with you when you were drunk<strong>

_"Gil please I want you" she pleaded._  
><em>" That's just what you say , but do you really think I'm gonna sleep with you when you are drunk" He said.<em>  
><em>" But I want to" she tried.<em>  
><em>" NO!" Gilbert said before storming out of the room, nearly tackled down by Mr.Hédéváry.<em>  
><em>" I'm glad you did that decision" he said coldly<em>  
><em>Gilbert nodded and walked out of the house.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>That my body's not ripped enought o "satisfy" your wants<strong>

_Everyone knew that Gilbert was one of the most muscular guys in school the brown haried girl didn't seem to notice that . Whatever her friends told her she didn't listen . And Gilbert couldn't understand why she didn't._

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>that I open your car door, and pull out your chair like I was raised<strong>

_" Gilbert was just being kind why did you insult him and call him names?" The brown haired girl best friend asked._  
><em>" Because" She answer.<em>  
><em>" That's not an answer" the friend said.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>That I'm not cute enough to be "your guy"<strong>

_" What do I need to change to be your guy?" Gilbert asked._  
><em>" Everything" was the answer.<em>  
><em>" Why?" He asked.<em>  
><em>" Because you are not cute enough" she said.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>That I am actually nice; not a jerk<strong>

_" Why are you so nice?" she said angrily_  
><em>" Because I'm not like the others" He shouted back.<em>  
><em>" And how are they then" she snorted.<em>  
><em>" They are jerks" he said before he stromed off.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>I don't have a huge bank account to buy you expensive things<strong>

_"Pretty please" she pleaded._  
><em>" No" He said plainly.<em>  
><em>"Why not?" She asked.<em>  
><em>" Because I can't afford it" He said.<em>  
><em>She laughed at him.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>I like to spend quality nights at home cuddling with you, instead of at a club<strong>  
>I'm sorry<p>

_"Please can we go to the club?" she tried again._  
><em>" No" he said<em>  
><em>"Why?"<em>  
><em>"Because I want to spend the night at home with you" he said simply.<em>  
><em>" Booooring" she said and crossed her arms over her chest.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>I would rather make love to you then just screw you like some random guy.<strong>

_"P-please just get on with it" she said._  
><em>"No" he said while planting a kiss on her neck.<em>  
><em>" Why?"<em>  
><em>"Because I want you to enjoy it too, not just me" he said.<em>  
><em>" Screw you" she said and rolled off the bed.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>That I am always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date<strong>

_" Gilbert I need to talk to you" she said._  
><em>" What is it?" he said.<em>  
><em>" Well this guy, Roderich, asked me out and I don't know if I want to go out with him, what should I do?Just tell him the truth or say that I have another date?"she asked.<em>  
><em>" You can always say that your going out on a date with me" He said.<em>  
><em>She laughed at that and just shook her head.<em>  
><em>" That was a good one, no I think I just tell him" she said.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>That I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad at you for puking in my car, but when we went out you went home with another guy<strong>

_We sat there at the little cozy restaurant and just enjoyed each others company but a guy walked past and the girl excused herself and followed the guy. Gilbert paid for their food and left. When Gilbert got home and was ready for the bed his phone started to vibrate. He looked at the phone before he pressed the button to answer the phone call._  
><em>" Gil, can you come and get me" the girl cried.<em>  
><em>" I'm on my way" he said.<em>  
><em>"You're the best" she said before cutting the conversation.<em>  
><em>A 15 minutes drive and Gilbert picked her up.<em>  
><em>"I don't feel so well" she said before you could hear the sound of vomit hitting against the dashboard.<em>  
><em>"Sorry" she mumbled.<em>  
><em>" No problem" he said.<em>  
><em>They got home and Gilbert followed her up the stairs to the bathroom were she sank to her knees and leaned over the kneeled beside her and pulled her brown locks out off her face.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>That I am there to pick you up at 4am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the<strong>  
><strong>middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend<strong>

_"Gilbert I don't know were I am"she said._  
><em>"Stay were you are and describe how it looks" he said calmly.<em>  
><em>" Well there is a forest and a old house but it's empty" she said.<em>  
><em>" I'm soon there, stay with me and stay calm" he said.<em>  
><em>They talked a little then it went quiet. The girl saw a light.<em>  
><em>" I see you now" Gilbert spoke<em>  
><em>Elizaveta ran to the car and jumped in.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around<strong>

_"Gilbert were are you?" she asked._  
><em>"I'm with my brude,Feli,Antonio and Francis at the amusement park"he said.<em>  
><em>"Oh I wanted to interduce you to my new boyfriend" she pouted.<em>  
><em>" Well sorry but I promised my friends and bruder" he said before cutting the line<em>.

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work<strong>

_" Why don't you pick up the damn phone,albino" she said._  
><em>The brown haired girl sat on her bed crying and pressing her LG to her ear waiting for the snow white haired guy to pick up his phone. When he didn't she trow her phone beside her, it bounced and fell to the floor. She couldn't care less. She laid down and cried herself into tears that night.<em>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>that you can't realize I've been the one all along.<strong>

_"Why can't you see it?" he asked._  
><em>"Because you are just a friend" she said.<em>  
><em>"Then there's no use for me to stick around anymore" he said.<em>  
><em>"Huh.." she blurted out<em>  
><em>"Auf Wiedersehen Elizaveta Hédéváry"he said before he turned around an sprinted off to the car waiting on the other side off the road . He got in and drived off. A truck followed after him.<em>

**But most of all**

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>For not being sorry anymore<strong>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>That you can't accept me for who I am<strong>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is good enough to make it in your world.<strong>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it, I thought that was what friends were for...<strong>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>That I told you I loved you and actually meant it.<strong>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>That I talked to you for nine hours on Thanksgiving when your boyfriend was threatening you instead of spending time with my family.<strong>

**I'm Sorry**  
><strong>That I cared<strong>

**I'm sorry**  
><strong>that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have done something different<strong>

**Take care Liza**

**The awesome me**

A single tear fell and landed on the paper, it was soon joined by more tears coming from a woman. As she remembered all the times she been mean,selfish and spoiled. Why couldn't she just go for it. Now he was long gone some were in the world. She hadn't seen him since that night four years ago, when he had gave her the paper and asked her to at least read it after he had gone. Then he walked away and he had drived off but to were she didn't know. She didn't read the paper she hide it and now four years after that night she had finally found the courage to read the letter. When she had read it memories came back at her and she understand what a ungrateful bitch she had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey this is just something that I wanted to do for awhile, I were thinking of doing it with an other couple at first but then I really wanted to do a pruhun story...or what you should call it.<strong>

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya, not me...**

**Please review, I can take every sort of credits, good or bad, everything just makes me be better, and I'm REALLY sorry for the really BAD grammar and spelling...**

**Hope you liked it anyway :)**


End file.
